Tempest (Marcus Gowens)
"To be honest... It's '''hard' to control the powers of a damn god, so I always hold back. Always. And be thankful for that."'' '- Marcus Gowens' History Tempest is arguably the strongest mortal on earth, possessing all of Zeus's powers. Marcus joined the Wardens to help protect earth from potential dangers and his presence alone strikes fear into his enemies. Marcus prefers to keep his identity secret while undergoing the alias, Tempest. Origin Born a normal human, Marcus is son to Cecilia and Rickey Gowens and brother to Cassandra Gowens. Philippines is Marcus' birth place, but raised in Tampa, Florida. Caused by the grief of his sister's absence, Marcus developed gloomy and anti social behaviors. Throughout his early years, Marcus had it tough. Bad grades, difficult social life, and a miserable future. While sleeping, a large earthquake struck, caused by the battle between Kronos and the Gods of Olympus. Despite his injuries, Marcus sacrificed his life to save another. Out of the midst, a lightning bolt strikes Marcus' corpse, transporting him to Mount Olympus. Hera, the goddess of marriage, quickly realizes that the bolt of Zeus has chosen him to wield it due to his pure nature, granting him an extent of his powers. Marcus quickly joins the fight with Poseidon, Artemis, Athena and Hermes. He uses Zeus' bolt to defeat Kronos for good and earth was saved. Zeus, Athena, and Poseidon have died during the fight. Hera, Hermes, Aphrodite, Apollo, Demeter, Hestia, and Dionysus were the remaining Gods. The Olympians agreed that Marcus should keep the bolt of Zeus, and be the new God of the skies. Turning down the offer, Marcus prefers to be close with earth and the humans. Personality During his early years, Marcus was bullied, harassed, and alone due to his anxieties. He has been looked upon as a weakling and useless. His parents greatly cared for Marcus and his condition, but even psychiatrists could not cure him from his anxieties. Although he does not show it, Marcus truly is a considerate and selfless person. After the effects of the Gods' battle with Kronos, Marcus finally puts his personal anxieties aside and tries the best of his ability to save the people that discouraged and resented him, even go as far as to taking his life to guarantee their own. His altruistic endeavors has even left Derrick Newman, an abuser of Marcus throughout his life, in tears. His purity has even caused the bolt of Zeus to call for him, saving his life, and allowing him to possess it. After defeating Kronos and took the title of a God, Marcus has defeated most of his anxieties, however, he still continues to get nervous around nice and pretty women. He considers his role to be taken seriously, and makes a rule to never kill. For battles, Tempest always treats his enemies' defeat with care. He never uses his power for his or other's personal gain. Powers and Abilities Powers Possessing the bolt of Zeus, Tempest gains all of Zeus' powers but scaled down to mortal standards. Nevertheless, Tempest is still one of the powerful beings in the universe. * 'God-flow Connection: '''Acquiring or having transcendent traits allows one to connect with the God-flow, a life-force energy used to fuel the power of all deities. Depending on how strong their connection is and their willpower to access God-flow energy, they can enhance their abilities and use divine power based on their role. Due to his birth as a mortal, Tempest can exhaust his God-flow energy resulting in the inability to use God-flow by using an extensive amount, failing to control the energy, or misusing a certain power. Tempest is considered to have one of the strongest God-flow connections, perhaps even surpassing Zeus, which was said that it took him a millennium to have a full grasp of his power while Tempest has already mastered a few of his. * '''Transcendent Physiology: '''After wielding the bolt of Zeus, Tempest automatically gains the powers of a god. He does not, however, acquire the full capabilities of a pure god, due to his birth as a human. His newly granted physiology gives Tempest powers and connection to the God-flow. ** '''Supernatural Condition: '''Tempest can physically operate much higher than any human, his capabilities are easily superior to even supernatural beings. Transcendent beings typically have enhanced speed, strength, and mental ability but Tempest seems to be overall the strongest deity with physical prowess. *** '''Strength: '''Tempest possesses immense strength, capable of lifting hundreds, if not thousands of tons without strain. Focusing his god-flow on pure strength, He has stopped an asteroid the size of Texas, which is estimated to weigh around 15 trillion tons. **** '''Durability: '''Tempest's tissues are glaringly denser than normal, allowing him to receive multiple attacks that would kill a human a thousand times over. He has been knocked through mountains and stood back up as if he were shoved, nearly immune to almost all explosions, and his eye even broke an assassin's sword in half after attempting to pierce it. *** '''Speed and Reflexes: '''Tempest is able to move, react, and fly faster than what is naturally possible. He can reach mach speeds without any strain. Although he is surely capable, it takes Tempest considerable amount of concentration to react and move at these speeds which he states that he's too lazy, preferring to take the blow head on. He does, however, enable his quickness when facing a worthy opponent. *** '''Self-Sustenance: '''Tempest does not require air/breathing, sleep/rest, food, drink, bodily evacuations, shelter from environmental effects (heat/cold, dryness/wetness) due to his cells constantly being charged from the God-flow. **** '''Semi-Immortality: '''Tempest is immune to aging and will forever look the age in which he attained the bolt of Zeus, seemingly appearing 20 years old indefinitely. **** '''Regenerative Healing Factor: '''Tempest can heal very quickly from any non-deity attack. Deities, however, are capable of permanently injuring him. He has a large scar on his back which did not fully heal from his battle with Ares. **** '''Contaminant Resistance: '''Tempest is immune to most detrimental contaminants, yet some toxins appear to have some effect on him. ** '''Divine Sight: '''Tempest can see and interact with divine beings (angels, deities, holy spirits and even the psychopomps).. ** '''Realm Travel: '''Tempest can freely travel to any of the 3 realms: Earth-realm, High-realm, and Divine-realm. * '''Sky Lordship: '''Attaining the bolt of Zeus allows control and manipulation over elements of the sky. Zeus's role was the God of the skies and thunder, allowing Tempest to be capable of such ability. He did not receive Zeus's knowledge and experience, therefore he must learn and control these abilities on his own. Deities like Zeus have exclusive connection to the sky force, granting Tempest powers related to the sky. ** '''Flight Manipulation: '''The first power that Tempest learned. It requires little to no God-flow energy, yet Tempest initially struggled in learning how to control its speed and maneuverability. He now has a firm grasp on it and can freely fly without restraint. He can also enable other people to hover off the ground but not to an extent where they have complete control. He even transported hundreds of thousands that live in Madagascar by flying them out of the deadly toxic fumes that cover the grounds and also lifted the animals and people that resided near the eruption of the Yellowstone's volcano. ** '''Avian Manipulation: '''Tempest can influence, control all forms of birds. He mainly uses this to give him an expanded vision and/or experience he needs to know. Through this power, he has met a hawk with an oddly strong will, which he had given it the name, Jetwing. He also has complete control over the Divine-realm's Skygate and its angels but chooses to leave them alone. *** '''Bird Scrying: '''Tempest can perceive through any bird's senses, allowing him to experience their environment as his target/companion would. He later mastered this power, enabling him to operate his own body's senses while perceiving through another. He has even perceived through every bird on earth, in attempt to locate a fugitive. ** '''Cloud Manipulation: '''At first, Tempest could only rearrange clouds to make funny poses. Now he is capable of generating and even mimicking a cloud. He has once taken the form of a cloud giant in attempt to scare away extraterrestrial threats. He does not have physical attributes when using this form, so he cannot receive or deal any physical contact. ** '''Weather Manipulation: '''According to Tempest, manipulating weather requires a great deal of God-flow energy and concentration. When used, Tempest can sense, create, and control weather: rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, fog and temperature changes. This includes the ability to generate various natural phenomena or control the intensity of the weather in concentrated (kilometer-wide) or vastly extended (continental) areas. ***'Lightning Bolt Projection: 'He can summon powerful lightning bolts from the sky or project them from his hands, using them to pierce and/or severely burn his opponents even to the point of death. Unlike normal bolts of lightning, Tempest could use them as concussive or even piercing forces, which could be strong enough to affect even greater beings of strength and durability. Unlike electrical bolts (ones usually projected from artificial means), the lightning bolts are far more deadly in terms of voltage and speed, which also grants tremendous temperature and kinetic force, averaging over 50,000°C (5 times hotter than the surface of the sun) with at least 1,000,000,000 volts, moving at 61,111 miles(97 536 km)/second. Of course, Tempest is able to regulate the voltage discharged and speed, but the power is still enough to be lethal and cannot be compared to low-powered electrical bolts. ***'Thermal Manipulation: 'Rarely used as Tempest sees this power to be too lethal, he is capable of controlling the environmental temperature. His counter-part, Black-Bolt, once used this on a global scale in attempt to kill every living being. Since then, Tempest has complete sense of temperature around the planet and will be aware of any unnatural change, making him regulate it. ***'Rain Generation: 'Based on Tempest's God-flow, he can create rain from drizzles to monsoons. He mainly uses this power to distinguish fires. ***'Wind Generation: 'Based on Tempest's God-flow, he can create winds from breezes to hurricanes. While in Divine-realm, Tempest noticed a war on earth so he created strong wind gales to interrupt and prevent the enemy forces. **'White Lightning: 'Tempest can create, shape and manipulate electricity of beneficial nature; that strengthens, enhances and causes anything/everything it comes across to flourish which in turn ignores most of the common limitations and weaknesses of its normal elemental variety. In essence, this is about solely controlling the positive powers of electricity. This power was shown to be dangerous to Tempest, because it requires massive amounts of God-flow energy. He has nearly died after using it his first time and still endangers his life each time he uses it. ***'Electrical Healing: 'Can heal others by absorbing the electrons and using them to stimulate molecules, renewing damaged cells. Electricity can also provide energy to reduce fatigue, allowing optimal health, as well as restarting the heart and repair any brain damage. Tempest used this to restore the thousands of lives lost after his fight with Black-Bolt, however, it caused Tempest to lose consciousness for 2 weeks after overexerting his God-flow. ***'Purification: 'Can remove the darkness or evil from a person or object, often including demons possessing it or mind control affecting it. It can turn evil to good or merely make someone pure. However, It does not affect beings that have natural evil. ***'Fertility Inducement: 'Able to increase fertility, the natural capability of growth and reproduction. In animals this increases both the number and health of offspring's. In plants, increases the fertility in soil causing healthy botanical growth. *'Human Disguise: 'After receiving the bolt of Zeus, his new body (taller with white hair, clear skin, and blue eyes) is his true and definite form. Through weeks of practicing, he has enabled himself to alter his appearance. He does not have free-form disguise and is only limited to his past physique, due to the fact that he must know all the physical attributes of that being he is attempting to take form of. While under this disguise, Tempest still attains all of his powers. *'Clothing Generation: 'Through time and consideration, Tempest learned the ability to summon his garments. *'Omnilingualism: '''Because of his connection to the God-flow, a life-force energy, Tempest is able to fluently understand any language from any being. When he speaks, those with different languages will understand him as well. Abilities '''Indomitable Will: '''Before he was Tempest, Marcus has shown an unnatural force of will, especially for the concern of others. Despite society ridiculing him for his anxieties, he willingly saved dozens of lives during the global earthquake and even sacrificed his own. He even went to great lengths trying to purify his long-lasting abuser, Derrick Newman, from Darksin's control. After losing the bolt of Zeus from Coeus, Marcus assists the Wardens to defend against Livewire's assault. He has cheated death multiple times and persist to carry out his goals through extremely strenuous situations. '''Skilled Combatant: '''Marcus has showcased numerous times that he is quite a formidable opponent in pure combat. After losing his powers from Coeus, Cybra has taught him a few martial arts lessons in order to defend himself. Also, when he crash landed on planet Xircon, he was unable to use his powers, thus adapting to the chaotic and blood-thirsty planet. '''Geologist: '''Marcus has acquired his degree in geology and is quite knowledgeable in that field. Weaknesses '''God-flow Overexertion: '''Due to being born a mortal human, Tempest can only acquire and sustain limited amounts of God-flow energy. He has shown multiple times utilizing God-flow beyond his limits. As punishment, he receives near-death experiences, temporary vulnerability, and some cases, unconsciousness. As an effect, his powers and physical condition is greatly reduced, sometimes to slightly above normal human level. This weakness is usually shown when facing extremely powerful enemies. His God-flow usually returns after resting and meditating. After excessive use, Tempest lost his powers for a whole month. White lightning is the major cause for his God-flow depletion. '''Task Limited: '''Marcus retains his mortal mind, limiting him to only focus on one or two tasks at once. Unlike true gods, Marcus needs to give special consideration on doing things. '''Vulnerability to Chi: '''Chi is a direct life-force energy which affects deities. Silverback, a chi-controller, was able to break Tempest's hand and caused him to bleed during their confrontation. '''Vulnerability to Deities: '''Other deities or beings with similar status are capable of harming Tempest just as he can to them, whether physical contact or utilizing God-flow. '''Vulnerability to Arcane Craft: '''Inferior to God-flow, Arcana (also addressed as magic) is just as potent and dangerous. Arcana, God-flow, and Chi are all considered Aether, a natural life-force energy that flourishes throughout all realms and existence. Each aether energy are all connected, meaning they can affect one another. Because of this, Warlock has easily defeated Tempest in battle using his destructive magic. Category:Deities Category:Humans Category:God-flow Users Category:Gods of Olympus Category:Good Characters Category:Males Category:Adventurers Category:Living Characters Category:Normal Intelligence Category:Incalculable Strength Category:Warp Speed Category:Invulnerable Durability Category:Energy Projection - Class 5 Category:Fighting - Some Training Category:Characters with Strong Will Category:Trained Characters Category:Characters with Secret Identities Category:Single Characters Category:Wardens